


Fandom one-shots/imagines

by Daphne_snape



Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4 times you..., Angst, Comedy, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, One Shot, Smut, Songfic, SummerCamp, adding tags and fandoms as i go, friendships, most likely smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: I will post the drabbles and stories that i write on my tumblr: @daphne-fandom-writing. Just send me a request with any fandom and ill tell you if i know it well enough to write about (I'm in too many fandoms to list)Chapter 1: Hannibal Lecter x Will GrahamChapter 2: Peter Hale x ReaderChapter 3: Chris Argent x  ReaderChapter 4: Steve Rogers x OFCChapter 5: Steve Rogers x ReaderChapter 6: Sam Winchester x ReaderChapter 7: Sam Winchester x ReaderChapter 8: Chris Hemsworth x ReaderChapter 9: Sebastian Stan x ReaderChapter 10: Chris Evans x Reader





	1. Chapter 1: Hannibal Lecter/ Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in requests and feedback. Also if you see grammar, spelling and/or punctuation mistakes, please point them out and I will correct them. I hope you will enjoy!

**Together forever**

 

It has been a while since Will and Hannibal fell of the cliff together. How they survived it is a mystery, but hey, what didn't they survive.

They have taken residence in a beautiful mansion in Holland, they chose Holland because they were sure Jack would never search Holland for their presence. The mansion was placed in a beautiful big forrest. Will and Hannibal have been living here, together, for months since they fell. They had licked their wounds there, had a life together. Will had again picked up strays to fill the gap he had in his heart. Even though he knew that Alana would take care of his old ones, he still needed the presence of dogs be comfortable. This was much to Hannibal's dismay but he never showed his annoyance, he never did because he knew how much dogs meant to Will. And God knows how much Hannibal would do to please Will. So he acted as if he liked them, he walked them and showed them affection. Will even started to think that he had a good influence on the sassy psychopath. life seemed great, perfect even. If it wasn't for the disappearances of the Dutch people in the neighbourhood since they arrived. But luckily nobody suspected them, yet, but that's a story for another time.

Today was the day they had disappeared from the US. four months it was already. The relationship of Hannibal and Will slowly became less and less platonic. Instead of sitting on the other side of the table, they sat across from each other. Instead of sitting on the other side of the room, they sat on the other side of the couch. And slowly they began sitting next to each other. at some point even against each other. The changes also showed in touches and behavior. instead of nodding to greet they said hello. Instead of a small smile when there was something to laugh about, they really laughed with each other. Instead of handshakes they hugged. Instead of keeping things to themselves and in isolation, they talked with each other about their problems; and not in a psychiatrist kind of way. And instead of small stares when the other was not looking, they came to terms with their feeling and kissed. 

Because this was the day that they had left the US they had a more special kind of dinner. Today they did not eat liver or kidney, not even spleen. But they ate a delicacy that they did not eat very often; they ate heart, with a side dish of Ortolans (little songbirds that are illegal to eat but what stops Hannibal when he eats humans). Will was even allowed in the kitchen today, which was very rare.

"You can cut the paprika's, while i prepare the meat." Hannibal said while putting on his apron, after which he gave Will a kiss on the head.

These two men actually celebrated this date as if it was their anniversary, which it kind of was. So there they were, preparing dinner together as regular couple, as if it was perfectly normal to eat a human heart. When everything was finished cooking and the table was ready they ate together, in peace, but what they did not know was there was danger that would disturb their happy life.

Jack Crawford had heard about the serial killings that were remarkably similar to those of the Chesapeake ripper. So he gathered a team of FBI agents and took a plane to Holland. It did not take long to find the murder husbands, as they called them in the US. Deep within a forest stood a mansion which you could not miss. Jack ordered the FBI  team to surround the house while he walked towards the front door. He knocked and waited in agony.

During the (not so) peaceful dinner, there was a knock on the door. Hannibal put his napkin on the table and walked towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Will asked already standing up to grab his gun. Meanwhile Hannibal walked oh so gracefully towards the door. He opened the door and had a  hard time to keep his expression unimpressed, because he never expected Jack Crawford to stand in his view. 

"Jack, what could've brought you here?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Doctor Lecter, I think you know perfectly well, are you not going to invite me in?"

"Of course where are my manners, I presume the place is already surrounded?"

"You can be damn sure of that." Hannibal stepped aside to let Jack in. What they both did not know is that Will had his gun at the ready to shoot Jack, and that Jack was on his guard to shoot at any time. They walked into the dining room together, and were suprised that Will had his gun ( well not really). Jack immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at Will while Hannibal calmly walked over to the bottle of wine. 

"Care for a drink Jack?"  Hannibal said with the cool exterior he always had when he was on guard. 

"I think not Doctor."

"So how did you find out we were here Jack" Will asked never lowering his gun. 

"It was pretty obvious actually," Jack said still focusing on Will and his gun. "It was hard not to see when the Chesapeake ripper came on the news! When I saw it on TV I immediately knew why we could not find you anywhere. You were in a place we least expected you to be." 

"So you came all the way here to arrest us, or are you going to kill us." Hannibal asked before taking another sip of his delicious white wine. 

"I would prefer the latter" Jack said while stressing the 'I'. "But the government thinks otherwise?" Will cut in. 

"Too bad they do, not that they can stop me from shooting Will right now, seeing him aiming a gun at me."

"I'd think twice Jack, I will shoot you without regrets."

"I would not if I were you, because the place is surrounded." Jack warned Will. Will looked at Hannibal as if to find some encouraging to shoot, which he found, so he turned and started to pull the trigger when he experienced a terrible pain close to his heart. Jack had shot him. Everything slowed down for will, he heard and inaudible yell from Hannibal, and another loud pang and saw Hannibal fall to the floor. Tears started to fall from his face, as well as from Hannibal's, they were sure that this would be the end. 

"I love you Will."

"I love you Hannibal." This is what they managed to push out of their mouths

The room filled with agents, blood and dying love faded away for both of the men. 

"They had it coming." Jack said a bit somber. He took a last look at the two men in each other's embrace, even death couldn't do these men apart, their love was too strong for that. 

The news would shock Alana Bloom who still cared for these men, she and Margot took a moment to remember them, only the good things. 

Even Jack let them have a funeral, together in a coffin, together forever. 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Peter Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt #58: You smell like a wet dog

You were just getting ready for bed when you heard a car engine die down outside your house, which was odd since no car normally drives here at 12 p.m. You chose to ignore it and slipped into bed. You were just grabbing your book from your nightstand when your doorbell rang. 

Not trusting anyone at your door at midnight you partially shifted into your werewolf form, claws and fangs out and your eyes bright gold. Before you opened the door you looked through the peephole and saw someone you’d never thought you would see in front of your door. Retracting your fangs and claws and your eyes back to their normal (y/e/c) color, you opened the door.  
What you saw would be funny if it wasn’t this late, Peter Hale stood at your door looking like a drowned cat. 

“Peter? What on earth are you doing here?” It looked out of character for the big bad alpha to stand here with a bit of a defeated expression on his face. As if he didn’t want to ask for any help. 

“My car broke down… the engine just stopped and I couldn’t get it on anymore.”

Well that’s a blessing in disguise, for you at least. Let’s not lie here, Peter Hale is a very attractive man and you’ve always had a thing for him.

“Oh wow, that sucks! Come on in, I’ll get you some towels”

You quickly hurried up the stairs to get the towels, if you would’ve let him be like that you would probably be drooling because of the way his shirt clings to his body. When you came back he was still in the same spot you left him, already forming a wet spot on the floor. With your supernatural senses your smelled something awful and the closer to Peter you came the stronger the smell became. 

“Peter… you smell like a wet dog” you said while scrunching up your nose. “please take a shower”  
Peter looked at you with a mixture of annoyance and amusement, which soon turned into a smirk. 

“If you wanted me to take off my clothes you could’ve just asked”  
You felt a blush creeping up your neck and you were fairly sure Peter heard your heartbeat rising. But you wouldn’t let him gloat and wanted him to wipe that smirk of his face.

“I did ask you… But not in here you asshole” You said while throwing one of the towels in his face, effectively ridding him of his smirk. If it were anyone else that had throw the towel in his face, thew would be greeted with a death glare, but Peter had a soft spot for the wolf in front of him. He didn’t know why but he did. Maybe because she was one of the few people that actually paid him attention at pack meetings (even if it was a glare most of the time). And he had to confess, you were a sight for sore eyes, and he was sure that you had felt the tension you two had built up over the past few months. Which he obviously had to do something about. 

After a while you heard the shower turn off. You were currently sitting on your bed facing the bathroom door. You may or may not have thought about a wet and naked Peter Hale under the shower, but the main reason you were sitting there was so that Peter wouln't touch any of your stuff when he was done. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and a naked Peter with only a towel around his waist showed up.

“Peter! Holy shit, put on some clothes!” 

“Mine are wet remember?” He said pulling you out of your daze of checking him out. “Do you like what you see?” He asked with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Since you’re going to be listening if I lie or not I might as well be honest, so yeah, I do actually. But I’ll get you some clothes that will fit” You went to get some clothes that your dad left the last time he visited, even though they might be too big, but Peter stopped you grabbing your wrist. 

“You do huh? Why don’t you show me” He said with his face awfully close. Did he seriously mean what you think he did. Your heartbeat was picking up speed when he leaned in even closer. 

“Okay” You said, your voice barely above a whisper. The sexual tension was building up very quick and you leaned in even further. Finally your lips met and it felt even better than you had imagined. The kiss was shy and slow at first but soon Peter dragged his tongue over your bottom lip and asked for entrance. Which you gladly gave him, this resulted in a more passionate and needy kiss. All the tension from the past weeks came out in one kiss. You had to stop to catch your breath and you leaned your foreheads together. 

“Wow” You said panting a little. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while now” 

“Me too,” Peter said with a heavy look of lust in his eyes. “This too” he said while picking you up and throwing you on your bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Chris Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt #14 "Aren't we past 'Hello'? from tumblr.  
> It's a Chris Argent smut

As soon as Scott walked out the door and your mum left for work you quickly shot someone a text.   
After a while you heard a car pull up at your door, you quickly shot up making your way to the door. You opened the door before he could even knock, before you stood your secret boyfriend Christopher Argent. 

“Hello” he said when you opened the door. 

“Hello? Aren’t we past ‘Hello’?” you said dragging him into your house by his sleeve. As soon as you both were in your house you attacked his lips with a passion you have had to suppress for too long. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, he carried you up to your bedroom careful not to bump into any furniture. When he reached your bedroom he sat on the bed making you straddle him while making out still, only stopping once in a while to catch some breath.

He pulled away for a second, “How much time do we have?” he asked a little out of breath while you attacked his neck earning a quiet moan. 

“Scott won’t be home for two hours and my mum works till tonight.”

That was enough information for Chris, he quickly pulled you shirt over your head and unclasped your bra so you could pull it off. He started kissed your neck working down till he reached your breasts, he pinched one nipple while sucking on the other, making you moan. 

You took off his shirt and started on the belt buckle and pushed him on his back. You took off his pants and briefs and took a second to admire this man in front of you. You then took off your own remaining clothes and took a condom from your nightstand.

“No foreplay today, it’s been too long.” You while you sank yourself on his dick. 

You stayed like that for a moment so you could adjust. When you opened you eyes you looked into the beautiful blue eyes of Chris, filled with lust and pleasure.   
When you had adjusted you started moving, slow at first but faster and faster with every bounce. You reached down to kiss Chris while he started massaging your boobs.   
You felt your orgasm coming and you noticed that Chris’ one came to because he started thrusting up and moaning your name. 

“Y/N, ugh… I- I’m gonna come”

“I know… God… me too! Agh Chris!” You moaned when you came. He filled up the condom when he came together with you. You collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily, he pulled out and let you snuggle into him. 

“It’s been too long Y/N. Why don’t you just tell everyone, you know I don’t mind” You knew he was right, so you were going to tell the pack very soon. 

“You’re right, and I will… Soon, I promise.” You told him while slowly drifting into sleep, you knew that he would leave when Scott would come home, not waking you.


	4. Chapter 4: Steve Rogers x OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns about summer camp but doesn’t know it’s only for kids. He signs up but gets assigned as a supervisor. There are a few kids that bully and Steve teaches them to use their strength to protect others instead of hurting them. Jackie is a supervisor on this camp too and sees Steve being good with kids and thinks it’s really cute.
> 
> Warnings: None really… just fluffy goodness
> 
> Word count: 1802

Even Avengers needed some time off sometimes, this is why Steve Rogers started to look for suitable holidays somewhere nearby New York. He stumbled across an advertisement for a summer camp, it read: 

'Bootcamp, swimming in the lake and meeting possible new friends for life! Staying in nature and sleeping in cabins with new people.'

This sounded like a great way to get out of the busy city life for Steve, so he booked a spot at the camp. Little did he know that he missed crucial information, this camp was meant for children, and that when he signed up, he would be assigned as a supervisor at the camp.

A few weeks later it was time for Steve to go to the camp, he got an e-mail which told him the essential few things he had to bring. It consisted of a sleeping bag, clothes for any weather, swimming gear and a toy (for the kids if they get homesick) were a few of the things. The toy was an odd thing to Steve but he went along with it. When he packed all his things he grabbed his motorcycle and rode off to the camp. 

After driving for a while Steve started getting into forested area and knew he was going the right way. When he arrived at the camp it was awfully silent and he thought that he was too early, but he checked his watch and the time and date corresponded with the information he got via the e-mail. So after checking 3 times he went onto the camp and found someone who looked like a supervisor. 

“I’m sorry ma’am? Can I ask you something? I was told the camp started today but I don’t see anyone here, did the date change?” He asked the woman standing there.

“Oh hey! I’m sorry didn’t see you there. No you’re right on time, Steve right? I honestly didn’t think I was getting the real Captain America when I saw your name! It’s great that you want to supervise, the kids will love it.” The woman sent a lovely and exciting smile to Steve, she was very beautiful but Steve was too confused to see that.

“Uhm… Supervise? I thought I was going to camp here?”

“Uhm yeah supervise, this camp is for kids only and since you signed up we figured you’d want to be a supervisor here…” Steve couldn’t be more embarrassed than he already was. Well how bad could kids be, they loved Captain America after all.  

“Oh… Well it’s fine really, I like kids and I’m still away from the city for a while.” Steve thought he had made a fool of himself while Jackie actually thought that it was pretty sweet. 

“I haven’t introduced myself yet I’m so sorry, my name is Jackie!” Steve wasn’t very confused anymore and finally saw what a beautiful woman he had standing in front of him. So he shook the hand she held out to him. 

“Hi Jackie nice to meet you, I’m Steve… as you knew.”

“Okay, so I’ll explain some things before you get started and since you have never done this before you can get paired with me until you know the way things go around here. We’ll start with getting your supervising clothes. The kids won’t arrive until tomorrow so we’ve got the whole day!” She was visibly very excited, and Steve became more excited with the minute too.

“Sounds like a plan, lead the way.” Steve said while sticking out his arm like a gentleman making Jackie laugh.

She explained all the activities that they were going to do over the week, what group they had supervision over and where they all slept. And just to his luck, Steve slept in the same cabin as Jackie. 

When Jackie had explained everything it was dinnertime, so Steve, Jackie and the rest of the supervisors had dinner together. It was a little embarrassing for Steve because most of the people knew him and stared, which is understandable of course, but awkward still. The only one who didn’t was Jackie she only stole glances. After dinner everyone went to bed to be well rested for the kids the next day. 

Steve was up earlier than the rest of the ‘staff’ and took a small walk around the park, it really was a beautiful place. He was staring across the lake, so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even hear Jackie coming up to him until she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Good morning early bird.” She said making Steve jump, not expecting anyone to be up yet.

“Says you, but you’re right. I don’t sleep in a lot, and I’m excited to meet the kids.” He said after he calmed down a bit.

“You and me both, I can’t wait to see the kids their faces when they realise that their idol is here. They’ll be so excited too. Gosh I love kids.” She really did, Steve could see that in her eyes. “But anyways I’m going to wash up and eat breakfast so I’ll be ready to welcome the kids, you should too.”

“Yes ma’am.” It felt good to not be the man in charge for a change. 

Jackie was right, when the kids arrived all happy and excited they actually got a bit quiet when they saw Steve. Even some mothers were speechless, but for another reason. Steve enjoyed every look or gape he got from the kids, knowing that they would have the summer of their lives, all because of a simple mistake on his own part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had past and Steve had the time of his live, so did the kids. They bombarded him with questions about aliens, robots and his teammates and Steve loved it. They weren’t as starstruck anymore and treated him like any other supervisor. Steve didn’t just love the time he spent with the kids but also the time with Jackie, she was great with kids and treated him like a normal person since the beginning (not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous). The rest of the supervisors were great too. 

Today they were going to have a little walk around the park with the kids, every supervisor had their own group of kids. Steve got some of the older kids, 4 boys and 3 girls. When they were at the half of the walk Steve heard a bit of commotion behind him and looked over his shoulder signaling the kids to stop walking. He saw one of the kids lying on the ground and another standing over them. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on here?” he asked walking to the kids, a boy called Rick was lying on the floor and Jess, one of the girls, was the one standing over him. They immediately looked at Steve being afraid of his reaction. 

“Jess made me trip, and now my knee hurts.” Rick said. 

“Jess is this true?” Steve asked giving her a chance to tell the truth, she merely nodded. “Why did you do it?” Steve crouched a bit so he was on eye level with the girl, this way she might be feeling less intimidated by him. 

“He bumped into me so I got angry and did something back.” She admitted seeming a bit embarrassed. 

Steve stayed calm and asked her “So Jess, do you feel better now?” He saw her contemplating if she felt better or not.

“No, I actually feel worse now.” Steve saw that she was confused. Normally people became mad or accusing when kids misbehaved, so the kids weren’t used to someone being this calm and asking why they did something. 

“Maybe you could use your strength for other things, you are a strong girl. You could use it to stand up to bullies instead of using it to bully other people. Why don’t you start with helping Rick up and help him finishing the track, are you okay with that Rick?” Both Rick and Jess nodded. 

Meanwhile, the group of Jackie caught up with the group of Steve, having seen the whole thing. Jackie felt her heart swell seeing Steve handling the kids so well. She had to admit, she was forming- well having a little crush on the sweet and handsome guy that had a gift for kids. 

Jackie walked up to Steve “You handled that really well Steve, I’m impressed. Most people send them back to camp.” She said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah well, even since I was little I hated bullies. And I believe that you do more good teaching kids that they can use their powers to be good instead of punishing them. Especially kids.” 

“That’s a really good way of seeing things, I too feel that teaching is a better way of handling conflicts than punishing.” She said smiling up at him, which made him blush a little in the process. “Let’s finish the track together, it’s getting a little late.” And so the two groups became one. 

Later that evening Steve and Jackie sat on the dock with a cup of hot chocolate both. The kids were in bed already so they decided to watch the sunset together. Steve saw that Jackie was shivering a bit so he put his arm around her back and pulled her to him, letting his body heat keep her warm. 

She looked up to him “Thanks.” He looked at her too, the setting sun made her brown eyes look like a beautiful golden colour. “No problem, you were cold and I’m not.” 

“You know, I’m really happy that you signed up for this camp, you’re absolutely great with the kids and they adore you.” She said finally looking away from his eyes. “Me too, the kids are great, and so is the staff. One member in particular.”

Jackie tensed a bit, he couldn’t mean her right? The other women in the staff were much more interesting. Her thought were interrupted by a hand on her chin, making her face Steve. 

“There is this one girl, beautiful brown hair and eyes so warm that I can drown in them. She treated me like Steve and not Captain America from the very beginning.” He said still gazing into Jackie’s eyes. She tried to turn away but he didn’t let her. “I mean you Jackie, I think I might have developed a little crush on you in the last few days.” He said while leaning closer and closer. They both shut their eyes and let their lips meet. 

The rest of the weeks they came to the dock every night, keeping their romance low-key so it wouldn’t get in the way of supervising. Let’s just say: This holiday was the best decision Steve ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted on my tumblr too @daphne-fandom-writing
> 
> If you liked this please leave some kudo's and/or feedback!


	5. Chapter 5: Steve Rogers x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @swanky-batman on tumblr:
> 
> “could you do a marvel fic about Steve and the reader where the reader works in a museum and has studied facts their whole life about early 1900’s and world war II and meets Steve and maybe they get to talking? With fluff? (Sorry if it’s a weird request :/)”
> 
> Words: 1215
> 
> Warnings: none, yet again pure fluff
> 
> A/N: Some of these facts could be wrong, I have to get things of the internet because here in Holland we don’t really learn about America in the early 1900’s. And I hope you like this!!!

On those few days that you were free from work you tried to use your time to relax, which was a hard thing to do in Washington D.C. You were a historian and mainly focussed on the early 1900’s and Word War II. You’re currently working on a book, with common mistakes that are made by world leaders and result into a war. This is why you are so stressed, you feel like you’re almost there but missing some crucial information. Anyways, you had decided to take a break from cracking your brain and went to the one place that always succeeded to lift your spirits. A museum.

Today you picked the ‘Smithsonian National Space and Air Museum’. As a history buff you had some sort of membership on museums, so you could go anywhere for a monthly fee. This museum was your favourite of the ones in D.C. though. And it seemed that they had a new exhibition today so you could see some new things.

When you arrived at the museum it was still pretty early so you had a parking spot in front of it. You shut off your car and when you got out you saw the banner for the new exhibition. It was nothing new but a nice thing never the less. The new exhibition was about the national hero of America; Captain America. And since your expertise was the 2nd world war, you knew pretty much everything about the guy (not in the creepy way). So off you went into the museum, you had seen most of the permanent exhibitions already but they were still fascinating to you.

After strolling your way through the museum and letting your mind wander a bit, you finally reached the Captain America part. Even though you knew most of the information you had never seen the items in the exhibition in person. At first you came across the uniforms of the howling commando’s. You stood there for a minute in silence paying your respects for the fallen soldiers that fought so hard to protect their country. It may have looked a little odd to several people, seeing you give a little nod to the dolls wearing the clothes, but you didn’t care. You had actually written about them in your (soon to be) book.

While you were paying your respects, you caught the eye of a certain someone. This guy was here for very other reasons than you were, normally he hated people looking at his and his friends their uniforms. Smiling and pointing at it as if this was some sort of fun-fair. But this girl, she had a different vibe. She was just standing there, treating all of this with respect. While the guy was staring at her she walked off to the spot where information was given about the friendship between Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

You had started reading about the friendship between Cap and Bucky Barnes. You yourself had a friendship like this with Y/F/N and it hurt to think about the feeling of losing them like this. While you were still reading and listening to the voice explaining a man came standing next to you. From the corner of your eyes you saw that he was casually clothed and was waring a baseball cap. He was studying you, that much you could see. You recognised him, he was the great Captain himself, and did a lousy job of creating a disguise

“You know, just a baseball cap doesn’t really hide who you are.” You whispered to keep the attention away.

“I know, but it was the only thing I had on me.” He replied.

You giggled a bit and walked on to the next part of the exhibition. Steve walked along for the whole remainder of the exhibition. When you got out of the museum Steve still walked behind you.

“You know, you don’t have to stalk me. You can walk next to me a start a conversation.” You said playfully. Steve blushed a bit and started walking with you.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want to be to obvious because… you know.”

“You could have started with introducing yourself, I mean I know your name and all but to be formally introduced would be a nice thing. “

“Of course, I’m so sorry.” He held out his hand for you to shake “I’m Steve.”

You shook his hand “Hey Steve, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You started walking off to a park closeby. It was past noon already and you had to find a spot to eat your lunch. Steve stayed in his place looking unsure of what to do. “You coming?” You asked and he took that as an invitation to come with.

When you both took a seat on a little park bench Steve asked a question that had been in his mind since the minute he saw you.

“Hey Y/N, you’re very different from anyone that I’ve ever seen in the museum. You actually looked full of gratitude and respect for me and my fallen friends.” He had a sad look in his eyes. “And you didn’t come here to see the stuff of the superhero did you? Because it didn’t seem that way.”

You giggled a bit because of his innocence “No Steve I honestly didn’t even know that there was an exhibition for you, I just came here because I had to take my mind off of something. And no, I don’t see you just as a superhero. It was awful to see and read about what you went through, it has to take a toll on someone. And then to have the whole world bombard you with fame after you wake up is even worse. So no not just a superhero, but also a man who has endured enough to last 3 lifetimes. “

While writing the book you did actually get caught up in Captain America’s story so much that you dug up all the details. So you knew quite a bit. When you looked at Steve you were surprised to see that he was staring at you with a look in his eyes that could only be described as utter gratitude.

He cleared his throat “Wow ehm thanks, that is the first time someone has said this to me. How do you actually know this much? This wasn’t all in the museum right?”

“No I’m actually writing a book about the wars and what the most common mistakes are that world leaders make. And I stumbled across your story while on the topic of WWII so I became intrigued and dug up the whole story.” You explained yourself and you soon found yourself stuck in a conversation about the was and the early 1900’s, because you were the first person that Steve came across who knows so much about this.

You talked until the sun started to set, at which Steve said “Hey, do you want to grab some dinner with me? And maybe we could plan another get together over dinner?”

“Are you talking about a date Mr Rogers? Because if so, I would gladly accompany you.”

Thank the gods above that you took a cheat day from researching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this would you like to give some kudo's and/or comments


	6. Chapter 6: Sam Winchester x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were following a case when you come across your old lover Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to a songfic, this is based on the Song 'Far away' by Nickelback.

You had been following a case in Marietta, Ohio when you saw the infamous impala parked at the motel you were staying.

The case involved a number of people disappearing, totally ripped to shreds and a big hole in their chests where their heart used to be. This shouted werewolf to you and you couldn’t just let this go. You had been hunting for a while now, going your way through the US killing monsters and saving people ( not that most of them even knew that they were saved though). It all started when you yourself had been attacked by a werewolf, but just before the wolf was going to rip you open two brothers came to your rescue. Sam and Dean Winchester, being grateful that you were, you had let them stay with at your place until they had to head off. You bombarded them with questions about the supernatural and hunting. After a lot of pushing you had convinced them to let you help them on hunts. You dropped your job at the police station and went with them, full time hunting for you. After living and hunting with them for a couple of months you started something with the youngest Winchester, which grew out into a loving relationship. However, great things always come to an end. 

The three of you had been on a particularly difficult hunt that day, you don’t really remember the details of the hunt bit it had to do with some sort of a pagan god. The whole situation got out of hand and you got injured... bad... hospital bad. And Sam blamed himself (shocker), when you finally got out of that hospital Sam made the decision to break up with you, hoping that when you wouldn’t be with him that you would be safe. It broke your heart but it didn’t stop you from hunting, on the contrary, you hunted everything you could hell bent on proving him wrong. Pretty reckless of course but you were actually getting pretty good at hunting. 

So as the years passed you never heard anything from them again. You were nowhere near getting over Sam, the hunting was a way of not dealing with your feelings (Dean teached you that). So when you saw that impala it hit you hard. But you couldn’t use this, not now and not ever so you tried your best to stay out of your way. 

This was harder than you had thought, everywhere you went the impala was there first. It was not that you didn’t want to see them, God you wanted it bad, a little too bad actually. But you didn’t want to get hurt again, and that was bound to happen if you saw them. So you stayed on the downlow while still solving the case. 

Deciding that you needed a night off you took your petty excuse of a car and went to the nearest bar. You ordered a shot of their cheapest whiskey (also a thing you got from Dean) and a beer to wash the foul taste away. You had been on your toes all week and you needed to take the edge off for a moment. You looked around the bar, it was nice and cozy and not too busy. But while you were looking around a pair of eyes met yours, green eyes to be precise. He left the lady he was talking too and walked up to you, while you kicked yourself for going out tonight.

“Y/N?!” He said shocked and excited at the same time. 

“Hey Dean.” You responded a bit too harsh, you never hated Dean. It’s just that you were reminded of Sam when you saw him, Dean was actually a pretty good friend when you were with them. A big brother even. 

“It’s been to long!” He said while taking a seat next to you. “Sammy will love this!”

“Dean, please don’t tell him, I don’t want to see him.” You pleaded, you were certainly not ready for that. 

“Still mad at him I see.” 

“Not mad necessarily, just hurt still.” You dropped your gaze and put some money on the bar to pay your drinks. Because where Dean went Sam followed, and your didn’t want to push your non-existent luck. “I’m sorry Dean it was great to see you but I- I’ve gotta go.”

“Don’t apologise, I understand sweetheart.” He said with a pat on your back.   
When you turned around to leave you locked eyes with someone you didn’t want to see. 

“Y/N?” He breathed out in a whisper, as if he didn’t believe you were actually here. 

“Yep, it’s me and I’m leaving.” You grabbed your jacket and stormed out, bumping into his side as you did. You felt as if you couldn’t breathe when he was in the room, so outside was definitely better, until you heard him again. 

“Y/N, can we talk for a moment?” He said, as if he had the right to ask you this. But you wanted to talk, so bad. 

“Okay Sam.” Your voice sounded so weak and you hated it. “Just... not here, I’m freezing.” He nodded and followed you to your car. The drive to the motel was awkward and silent. He had been stealing glances the whole way, so you were glad when you reached it. You followed Sam into his room and stood there for a while. He looked as if he was searching for words. 

“Sam I-” You wanted to say something but he cut you off. “Y/N, please I need to say something. And I know that I don’t have the right to but... seeing you again made me realise something.” He let out a shaky breath, you knew that this was as hard to him as it was to you. 

“I love you Y/N, I have loved you all along, and I miss you. We’ve been away for far too long. I don’t know why I didn’t realise this but, it’s true. I don’t think I can do this without you anymore. I know that i said it was to dangerous, but seeing how well you’ve been doing on your own makes me see that you can handle yourself. And I was stupid for not seeing that before. And I’d give it all, I’d give anything to take my words back and I just need to hear you say-” 

This time it was your turn to cut him off, you were both letting tears fall at this point. And you’d never thought that you would say this to him, but you had to. 

“Sam, I love you, I have loved you all along. And I forgive you, for being away for far too long. So keep breathing,” You stepped closer and put your hand on his cheek. He let a breath leave his lips that he was holding in. “Because I’m not leaving you anymore. Believe it and just... hold on to me and never let me go. I always knew I still loved you and I hunted so much so I wouldn’t have to think about it. And seeing your car a few days ago made me realise how much I still do. And I don’t think I could do it all alone anymore. But you need to promise me that you’re in it for real this time, and realise that I won’t stop hunting, and yes it’s going to suck to worry. And at the end of the day we’ll both come home with wounds and scratches, but we’ll be together.” You felt a weight lifted from your chest, you were holding this back for a few years now and it felt good to get it out. 

Sam was visibly relieved, he must have thought that you didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. You stood on your toes while he leaned down and you kissed, it was genuine and it said anything that needed to be said. You both loved each other and would never go anywhere without each other anymore. 

That’s when Dean thought it was a great time to come in. “Hell yeah! I got my favourite sister in law back! And I’m happy for you too Sammy.” You both laughed at his reaction, still staying in each others embrace. 

“And while you guys were sorting out your difficulties I found a lead on our wolf. Anyone up for some werewolf slaying?” And just like that you were a great team again, you had never stopped being part of the family after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Sam Winchester x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a Sam Winchester one. This was requested by the lovely @swanky-batman: 
> 
> Hi there love!! I’m back again with another request- (if you can, no worries!) I was wondering if I could request a supernatural one where Sam and Dean find this woman at a bar and Sam finds her cute but Dean doesn’t know it and goes to flirt with her? And then maybe she gets involved in the case and some flirting goes on and Dean feels bad, tries to make it up by setting them up?! (Oh gosh this is long, probably weird. If you can’t or don’t want to no worries!)

After another long drive, Sam's legs felt stiff. He had actually been happy when Dean pulled over to the bar, even if it wasn't his favorite. He walked in, stretching a little and the two brothers found a booth in the moderate traffic. That's when his eyes found her.

You had lived in this town you whole life already, you knew everyone. That’s why you immediately knew that these two guys were not from here. You met eyes with one of them. He looked good, very tall, beautiful eyes and amazing hair. He sat next to another man, this one a little shorter but no less handsome. The tall one of the two smiled at you so you smiled back (you’re polite and all). And just when he wanted to stand up to come over, the other man beat him. 

“This seat taken?” He asked pointing to the chair next to you. 

“Not yet it isn’t.” You said with a wink, it had been too long since you flirted with a man. So why not make the best of it.

“Well then, it is now. Want a drink?” You took the last sip of your beer.

“Another beer please.” He ordered your drinks and introduced himself as Dean. You drank both your drinks and flirted a bit back and forth. It became late so you had to go home, he offered to walk you home but you weren’t a one night stand kinda girl. So you kindly refused. While walking out of the bar you glanced over your shoulder and saw the other guy looking at you, so you winked. You did think he looked better than Dean but hey, a girl can’t have everything. 

Sam had been looking at you and his brother the whole time. Dean was always one step ahead, and Sam wouldn’t want to interfere with Dean’s plans. He was pretty bummed that he couldn’t talk to you. You were the most beautiful girl that he had seen in a while. He hadn’t really realized that he was staring as you walked away, he got slapped out of it because of the wink you sent him. Not too long after that Dean returned to their booth. 

“No win tonight?” Sam asked his brother, amused that he didn’t manage to go home with her. 

“Dude, did you see her. Even just talking to her was a win. But a loss still.” He was right, Sam would’ve loved to have a minute to talk to you.

“Want to find a motel to stay at? We need to see if there’s a case here tomorrow.” Sam asked, too tired to stay here longer. 

“Yeah”  
________________________________________  
“So get this, it seems that this ghost has a vendetta to people that had been in the same class in the year 1998. It might be one of them that has been bullied or something like that.” Sam told Dean when he walked in after he looked into the deaths.

“So you’ve looked into the class and made a list of the people that still live here, how many people?” Dean asked not even looking up from the laptop. 

“Yes I did, there are two people, one is a guy but he’s leaving in a few minutes so we won’t have to worry about him and the other one is a woman called Y/N, she lives-” Sam didn’t have time to finish his sentence because he got cut off by Dean.

“Wait, Y/N? You remember that girl from yesterday right?” 

“Yes... So?”

“Her name was Y/N, what are the odds.” Sam might still get his chance to talk to you.  
________________________________________  
You were getting ready to visit your friend when the doorbell rang. 

“Coming!” You yelled at the person in front of the door. When you opened your door you were surprised to see those two familiar faces again.

“Dean? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” You were a bit creeped out to be honest but you didn’t have time to process things because Dean and the other ( Still nameless) guy brushed past you. 

“Excuse me! What are you doing?” They were throwing salt in front of every entry that you have in your home. The guy that you still didn’t know the name of came to you.

“You know Dean,” He waved while still throwing salt. “I’m Sam. This might sound crazy but it’s true. Every story that you know about the supernatural, ghosts, vampires and werewolves. It’s all true, they are real, and a very real one is pining after you.” You stared at him for a bit.

“I knew it! I have always thought that we couldn’t just die and that’s it. But wait? after me? Why?” Sam was visibly relieved that you believed him, it made the job so much easier. 

“It’s been going after people from your class in ‘98 so we think it might be someone that has been bullied in that year. And you are the only one from that class that still lives here. Do you have any idea who it might have been?” 

“Uhm, there was one girl that got picked on a lot, I never did but I didn’t step in either. I still regret that. She died a few years ago, her name was Britt.” You did regret not stepping in but it was too late for that now. 

“Do you have any idea where she might be buried?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, the cemetery in town, it’s next to the church.” When you said it Dean just finished salting everything. 

“On my way.” He said and he left. 

“So, what next?” You asked, not knowing what the procedure was with hunting ghosts. 

“We wait.” Sam said a little shy all of a sudden. 

“Okay, so... you guys are like the ghostbusters or something?” Sam loosened up at this question.

“Sort of, but it’s not just ghosts. It’s vampires, werewolves, wendigo’s and basically everything that you can read about in old folklore. It could be really interesting if the majority of the creatures didn’t want to kill you.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. If I knew this before I would’ve invited a vampire in for coffee if I had known it would bring a handsome man to my home.” You again winked at him and blushed a bit. You never were very good at flirting, too blunt or too subtle so you never really did it. But you might be attacked by a ghost so you didn’t really care at the moment.

Sam didn’t have time to respond because a girl appeared behind you, he pushed you behind him and you two were safe inside a salt circle. Just when the ghost was ready to pounce it looked like it was burning away.

“Dean burned the bones, she can’t do any harm anymore.” You sighed, tenseness you didn’t realise you had leaving your body. Which made you lean into the closest thing to you, Sam. He steadied you with his hands on your arms. You stayed this way for a few minutes, until Dean walked in again. 

“It’s done, did she show up?” You stopped leaning on Sam, blushing a bit.

“Yeah but she vanished when you burned the bones.” Sam said. “Dean, we need to go.” Sam looked as if he wanted to say something but he just waved and walked out the door. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Dean asked you when he saw your sad expression. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just coming down from an adrenaline rush.” he nodded.

“Hey, if you have the time tomorrow, why don’t you, Sammy and I grab lunch before we have to go again?” 

“Sounds great!” You smiled at him, grateful for what they did and that you could see Sam again.  
________________________________________  
“Sammy what the hell man!” Dean said as soon as Y/N closed the door behind him. “You left without even saying goodbye to her!” 

“So, what’s it to you Dean. She’s just a woman that we saved.” 

Dean knew that he had to get them together just once, and he would succeed. 

“Okay fine, nevermind. But we are having lunch at this great diner here tomorrow before we leave!”

“Fine!” Sam said before he shut the door of the car.  
________________________________________  
“Dean! You coming?” Sam asked around noon, still waiting for his brother so they could get to the diner. 

“Yeah yeah! You go on ahead, I’ll follow.” His brother yelled at him. So Sam went to the diner. What he didn’t expect though was to see you there. You looked as if you were waiting for someone until you saw Sam. 

You walked up to him “Hey Sam!” and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned “Where’s Dean? He said we would have lunch, the three of us.” 

“Huh, he did?” Sam scoffed “He told me that him and I were going for lunch.” He rolled his eyes at his brother’s shenanigans. 

“I don’t mind having lunch with just you though.” You looked up to him with a smile playing on your lips. 

“You know what, me neither. Let’s go in and call it a date.”

“It’s a date.”


	8. Chapter 8: Chris Hemsworth x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this with no idea as to where it would end. It became some sort of '4 times you..' fic and I kinda love it.

The first time that you run into Chris was not a very good experience. You were at your favourite coffee shop ordering your usual. It was only morning but your day was ruined already. Your friend had told you that she wouldn’t be coming to visit this weekend and you had a message from your boos requesting you to come in all of a sudden. That’s where you were going, grabbing a coffee before work. You were wearing a white blouse, which was the worst of your decisions. 

You finally got your coffee and when you walked away from the barista, you collided into something, well someone actually. The coffee spilled over you, the heat wasn’t even that bad but your blouse was ruined.

“Oh my god, Really!” You said to no one in particular. You didn’t hear the stranger apologise as you rushed passed him to your home to change clothes again. As you walked passed him he heard you mumble a mix between swearwords and ‘why me’. He really wanted to apologise but you didn’t give him a chance. You didn’t make work on time but it all turned out okay.

_______

The second time was a bit less disastrous so to say. This time it happened while you were on your way to the coffee shop. It was fairly busy on the streets so you expected to bump into at least one person today. What you didn’t expect that it was the same stranger as before. You bumped into his shoulder when you passed him, let’s just say that hitting a muscled shoulder isn’t the best of feelings. 

“Shit” You say as you hit him, he catches your arm before you even stumble. You look up at him and see a beautiful pair of blue eyes watching you, you recognise them in a second. He smiles.

“I’m so sorry, for this time and the one before!” Chris remembered your last encounter vividly while you didn’t even know it was him. 

“The one before?” You can’t remember meeting Chris Hemsworth before.   
He sees the confusion cross you face and realises that you didn’t even spare him a second glance back then. “Yes, in the coffee shop. That was last week, I kind of ruined your shirt.” He smiles at you, a bit embarrassed at the encounter. 

“Oh my god, that was you! I’m so sorry! I had a bad morning and didn’t even apologise.” You put your hand on your forehead as you sigh in embarrassment. 

“No don’t worry it’s okay! I owe you a coffee. I can’t right now though.” He tells you as he put a hand on the side of your arm. He smiles at you reassuringly and you nod.

“That’s fine, another time I guess” You smile as you two part ways, when you finally reach the coffee shop you remembered that you don’t have any way of contacting each other. You sigh in defeat but forget about it when you sip your coffee. 

______

The third time you meet was in a club downtown. Your best friend B/F/N fragged you along for a night of dancing and drinking. When you got there the place was already packed but you managed to find your way to the bar. She ordered you both a shot of tequila and a vodka-redbull to wash it down. After your drinks you went to the dancefloor. You were pretty much a lightweight, which wasn’t even that bad because it made going out cheaper. This meant that these drinks already gave you a buzz and got you dancing. At some point this huge guy bumped into your back. You were ready to glare at him but when you looked at him both yours and his eyes went wide with recognition.

“Hey!” You both say loud enough to get over the music.

“So this is what? The third time that we’ve bumped into each other?” He yelled into your ear.  
You laughed and nodded to him, still dancing in the crowded space.

“I still owe you that coffee you know” He said to you again, You leaned into his ear “You could also just buy me a drink now and all will be forgiven” You winked at him, the slight buzz making you more confident.

He grabbed you hand and walked over to the bar, he ordered you a beer and a rum and coke for himself. At the bar the music was a bit softer so you could talk better. You talked for a while until you went back to dancing. 

The two of you danced together; both silly and sexy, until B/F/N came to get you to get home. This time Chris asked for your number, which you put into his phone. 

On your way home you told your best friend all about it and smiled when you saw a text from him.

______

It was a few days later and the two of you decided to meet at the coffee shop and get a coffee there. You were waiting for him to show up but it took long. You had been waiting for 15 minutes outside the shop, shot him a couple of texts which he didn’t answer and decided that he wasn’t going to make it. 

You looked down and took a few steps to walk home again when you bumped into someone. It was as if a curse rested on you or something. The person held your arms to keep you from falling and you looked up to see Chris with a sorry look in his eyes. 

“I’m so so sorry but I got held up by some people.” You smiled at him, just happy that he made it anyways.

“Fans?” You ask, finally letting him know that you knew him. He looked at you a bit shocked but he nodded. 

“Yeah... shall we get that coffee now?” You nodded and you both got in the coffee shop. Even though he already paid his debt at the bar, he still bought you your coffee. You guys talked and made each other laugh (insert gif here). 

Not long after this first date you guys started dating, you were pleased to have the australian god all to yourself. 

And it’s safe to say that when people asked how you met, you told them: “We just kinda... bumped into each other” before laughing your asses off.


	9. Chapter 9: Sebastian Stan x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 times your dog slips into Sebastian's yard. This was requested and I had a lot of fun writing it.

When it happened for the first time you didn’t even notice it. You had been making coffee in your kitchen while the door to your backyard was open. It were a hot couple of days so your door was almost always open. 

When you returned to your garden with a fresh cup of coffee you noticed how empty it was and it dawned onto you. Your dog, Bloom, was gone. You were starting to panic and was ready to yell for her and search the neighbourhood, your doorbell rang. 

When you opened the door you saw your neighbour, who you’ve only seen passing in the street, and your dog. 

You sigh in relief and let her in. “Oh my god! Where was she!.”

He smiled at you “She was in my backyard, I think she crawled through the bushes.”

You were a little embarrassed to say the least. “I’m so sorry! But thanks for bringing her back, I’ll keep a close eye on her from now on... I’m Y/N by the way, I don’t think I ever introduced myself” You held your hand out.

He shook your hand “I’m Sebastian”

“Well Sebastian, thanks once again” You smiled as he waved a little and returned to his house. You closed the door and immediately scolded your dog before refilling her water bowl.   
______  
You saw it happen the second time. It was a little later that same week. You were watching her play before a squirrel sprinted across your yard towards the bushes. Your dog followed the little animal on instinct all the way through the bushes. 

“Bloom! No, come back!! Crap...” You were too late and she was gone. You debated in waiting for Sebastian to bring her but decided against it. He might not even be home. So you walked through your house and towards his door. 

You were just about to knock on his door when the door opened. Sebastian was ruffling Bloom her hair and she was obviously enjoying the attention. When she saw you she quickly went to your side and looked at you innocently. You tried to look at her disapprovingly but she was your weakness and you couldn’t.

Sebastian was in his doorway and cleared his throat. You looked up at him. 

“I’m so sorry, she followed a squirrel into the bushes! I tried to stop her but she was too fast.” 

He chuckled. “It’s okay don’t worry, she’s a really sweet dog. Just a little rebellious.”

You blushed a bit “She didn’t use to be, she always listened but I don’t know what she’s doing”

He laughed at that. “If you ever need a dogsitter... You should ask me.” Truth be told, he always wanted a dog but his busy schedule didn’t allow him to have one. 

“I’m holding you up to that!” You thanked him again and walk home, when your close your door you squat next to your dog. You pet her head “What’s your problem, why are you embarrassing me to our hot neighbour?” Great, now you were talking to a dog.  
______  
You knew the reason it happened the third time, you had heard the dog in the other yard barking and immediately looked at Bloom, before you knew it she darted across the yard through the bushes.

“Oh come on! Really!?” You threw your hands in the air in defeat, you were ready to move to the front door when you hears Sebastian yell. 

“You can come around the back!” And you did, it was a little easier this way. As you opened the door to your neighbour’s yard you saw Bloom playing with another dog. Sebastian was by the barbeque talking to a friend. 

“Hey Daphne!” Sebastian said as he fed the dogs a small piece of meat. 

“So that’s why she likes you so much, you feed her meat! I was already thinking that she liked this yard better but this explains it.” You say laughing as Bloom came back to you excitingly, the other dog following you. ou petted them both before you were ready to take your leave but Bloom refused to go with you. 

“Come onnn...” Sebastian and his friend laughed.

“You could grab a beer and join us? Let them play?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude your... men’s night” You said.

Sebastian’s friend responded, “No it’s fine, if you want to put up with sports talk.”

You laughed and stayed, you had a couple of beers and let the dogs play. It was late so you said your goodbye to Sebastian and his friend, Chris.   
______  
After that it happened countless of times more but you guys were used to it by now. And when it happened you’s just chill at Seb’s place and let Bloom dart around. You guys grew closer and started feeling something for each other. Today Seb wanted to ask you out on a date.

You were enjoying the sun with some music and a book when your heard Sebastian yell. “Bloom! Hey girl!” You put down your book and saw the tail of your dog disappear into the hedge. 

You stood up and walked towards Sebastian’s yard. He ended up grilling you both a steak. He snuck your dog a few pieces when you weren’t looking. As the night came it got a little colder but you two were still outside on a bench that Sebastian owned. You sat close together and at one point Sebastian put his arm around your shoulders to keep you warm. 

“Hey Y/N?” You snuggled into his side a bit more. 

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“So I was thinking, maybe instead of me turning on the grill every time... We could, you know... grab dinner sometime?” You turned to look him in the eyes, God were they beautiful.

“Are you asking me out on a date Sebby?” 

He nodded, “Yep, what do you say?”

“As much as I love your cooking, I’d love to grab dinner somewhere! We can’t bring Bloom though.” You laughed and cuddled up into him once more. 

Bloom wouldn’t have to sneak into Seb’s yard anymore a year later, because his yard would be yours.


	10. Chapter 10: Chris Evans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 times you meet Chris Evans in the same bar. 
> 
> This was a request on tumblr.

You were only living in your apartment for a few weeks when you decided that you wanted to find a bar. You asked a cab driver for a nice and lowkey bar, he told you to go to Jake’s and you did. This is the first time you meet Chris.

You were wearing a casual outfit. When you got there it truly did look like a cozy bar, the cab driver wasn’t wrong. You went in and it was fairly busy, not too busy because you still had a spot at the bar. You order a beer and look around. The interior was styled to look old and washed out but you kinda loved it. 

You had another beer and talked a bit with the bartender. At one point a man came to sit beside you. You didn’t look at him and stared at you phone for a bit. When you looked up you noticed that the man beside you was looking at you, you looked at him too and was surprised by how handsome he looked. oddly familiar too.

“Eh.. hi” That’s what got the conversation starting. You talked about all sorts of things, from future dreams to politics to movies you liked. You two talked the whole night until you had to leave. You said your goodbyes and grabbed a cab back home. It wasn’t until you got home that you realised that you didn’t even know this handsome stranger’s name. Totally bummed you went to bed ready for the next morning. 

______

The next time you went to the bar you grabbed the same seat as before. It was a hot day so you wore a cute sundress this time. Instead of a beer you ordered a sex on the beach cocktail. You were quite early so the bar was filling with people as time passed. The seat on your left was taken by a woman who came with her date, not much later the seat on your right was taken as well. 

You looked up as the guy sat down and immediately recognised him. 

“Hey!” He looked up at the sound of your voice. His eyes instantly lit up and he smiled at you.

“Hey...” He wanted to say your name but he remembered that he didn’t know it. You filled in the blank for him. 

“Nat, it’s Nat.”

“Mine is Chris.” 

You laughed at the stupidity of the two of you. The two of you ordered another drink and moved your way to one of the booths, they were more comfortable. Yet again you talked the night away. Him making you laugh and you making him laugh a lot. 

He talked about his family and friends while you did the same, as the night ended the two of you hugged before parting ways. You liked the way you two talked and the chemistry between the two of you. You’d really like to see him again, who knows, you might meet him again.

______

The third time you met Chris had a very different vibe than the ones before. You were going out with a friend from work but got stood up. You didn’t feel like going home yet so you decided to go to Jake’s wanting to drink your worries away.

When you walked into the bar you were met with the comforting feeling of the bar, it managed to get the frown of your face but you were still very annoyed. You looked around the place to find a spot until your eyes met with the two blue ones you had been admiring before. You instantly walked to Chris, you needed a friendly face. 

He noticed how you walked in with a frown. He was glad it disappeared when you looked at him but couldn’t help but wonder what had made you look like that. He also noticed how he’d love to punch the person that made you look like that. 

You reached the table and sat down before giving Chris a side hug from your seating position. He smelled good. 

“Hey” 

“Hey Nat, what’s up?”

“Not much, got stood up by someone.” Chris looked sad for a second. “A date?”

“No! no it was a friend. But they had this important thing last minute... But it’s okay, I wouldn’t have seen you otherwise” You were genuinely happy that you met Chris again, you were starting to worry that you wight miss him next time you went to the bar. 

“Yeah dickmove but I’m grateful to them” He winked at you. “But that brings me to something... Maybe we could swap numbers and meet up next time instead of hoping for the best? If that’s okay with you of course!” He cleared his throat before looking at his drink. 

“You know what? I was just thinking that to be honest.” He looked up with a twinkle in his eyes.

The two of you swapped your numbers and after a few drinks he had to leave and you did too. 

______

After your last encounter you and Chris had been messaging each other a lot. You decided to go to the bar on a thursday night since both of you were free the next day, you wouldn’t have to watch the time this way.   
You weren’t sure of what to wear, you didn’t want him to think that you thought this was a date, but you wanted to look good anyways. You decided on a tight fitting dress but chose for sneakers and a natural look instead of heels to make things less formal.   
When you got to the bar Chris was already waiting on you outside. You hugged each other and went in. 

“What do you want to drink?” He asked, already taking out his wallet.

“You don’t have to pay for me!” You wanted to push his hands away but he insisted. “Fine... but I’m paying the next round.” He just shrugged and ordered the two of you a beer each.

You moved to a booth and sat next to each other. He was on your left. The two of you started to talk and you got so into a story that you were telling that you didn’t know that Chris was looking at you. He was lightly biting his thumb and looking at your lips. After you finished your story you did see it.   
“Hey? You alright over there?” You chuckled at how he quickly regained his composure. 

“Yeah... just thinking.” You looked at him suspiciously. 

“About what?” He smirked. “I wanna try something, close your eyes.” You did. You actually trusted him already. 

After a few seconds of nothing you were gonna ask if there was something wrong but before you had the chance you felt two soft lips on your own. Your eyes quickly opened but closed the minute that you realised what he was doing. You cupped his cheek and kissed him back. It was soft but a hint of passion was felt.

After a few seconds he pulled back and looked you in the eyes. “I wanted to do that the first time I laid my eyes on you.” You smiled at his words.

“Me too.”

______

Jake’s became your date night, party night and having friends over. One day Jake’s would be hosting your wedding party.


	11. Chapter 11: Sebastian stan x reader headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy holiday smut headcanon.
> 
> This was requested on tumblr

\- You two would probably already be together for a while until Sebastian took you on a holiday.

\- It would definitely be a hot venue

\- Somewhere on a coast. Spain, Brazil, Florida? Anywhere with a beach and sun

\- This because Sebastian loved to see you in a bikini

\- When you wore this he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. 

\- You would swim together, him pulling you under and visa versa 

\- The holiday and lack of stress would bring a new side of him

\- He always was a little playful but on holiday… man, you couldn’t catch a break

\- But you loved every minute of it.

\- In the evening you would eat together at a romantic restaurant. 

\- Afterwards you drink something at a bar, then go dancing.

\- Without the paps everywhere Seb would go all out, see GIF. 

\- The two of you would dance the night away and return to your hotel room still laughing and goofing around. 

\- Once back inside the comfy hotel room Seb wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you.

\- He would’ve contained himself all day and needed to get it all out at night. 

\- He would grab your waist and pull you flush against him.

\- The two of you didn’t wear thick clothes in the heat so everything could already be felt through the clothes

\- Sebastian would kiss all over your neck, cleavage and down to the place you need him the most.

\- He would take him time undressing you while you were squirming underneath him. 

\- He really enjoyed teasing you, not for too long because he himself couldn’t even wait that long

\- Once you were fully undressed he would dive into your pussy as if his life depended on you. 

\- Just with this foreplay he’d make you come at least twice before he came back up to kiss you.

\- As much as you wanted to have sex at that point, you did pay him back.

\- You gave him a mind-blowing blowjob as he sat on the bed. 

\- He would throw his head back and enjoy every movement you made.

\- Once he looked down and met your eyes he would cum, and you swallowed every last drop. 

\- He couldn’t contain himself at this point. 

\- He pulled you up and laid you on the bed

\- The sex would be just like this trip; Hot, steamy but romantic.

\- He’d slowly ease into you while groaning with the sensation. 

\- As thing progressed his thrusts would become faster and harder, with him burying his face into your neck

\- Your hands would find his back and as you cum you’d dig your nails into his back as he lightly bit your shoulder.

\- You two would stay like this for a couple of minutes, coming down from your high. 

\- You’d take a sensual shower with one more round of sex after which you’d cuddle up in bed ready for the next day.

\- This little routine would be broken by the occasional late night sex on the beach. This would be when Seb couldn’t keep his hands away because of the way you danced. 

\- Let’s just say that you were relaxed but spent when it was time to go home.


End file.
